Ookami Shinpaku
by Khaleesi98
Summary: Akumanotouna boarding school, a school that the government sends all of us 'Demons' to be trained to show we can live with humans and to prove that we'll be weapons if Japan was to ever go to war. Rated M for lemons and death.


_Title- Ookami Shinpaku_

 _Rating-M_

 _Pairing- GaaSaku_

 _Summary- Akumanotouna boarding school, a school that the government sends all of us 'Demons' to be trained to show we can live with humans and to prove that we'll be weapons if Japan was to ever go to war. Rated M for lemons and death._

 _I could feel my legs sinking in the snow, my paws spreading out trying to keep my body out of the snow as much as I could, I could hear howls erupting behind me, the howls singing about the chase the wolves were participating in. I almost stumbled as my tails tried going in-between my legs, a growl erupted from the giant wolf in front of me as she stopped, my body smashing into the soft silver fur of her hind leg._

 _"_ _Run jigoku koinu, run to the nearest village and hide, even if you must become one of those gross things, you know the magic for it my Jigoku Koinu, run!" I felt a whimper swell in my throat as she turned behind us, her large brown eyes staring at the four wolves running towards us, you could see them in the clearing about two minutes behind us._

 _"_ _But oneesan!" Fear trembled through my body as she turned her piercing eyes on me, I could see the thrill in her eyes at being able to fight, "They'll kill you!"_

 _"_ _I don't care… as long as you are safe, now run!" She howled as she took off, her powerful legs taking her towards the male wolves. I also took off but in the opposite direction, whining as a howl of pain took over the howls and growls that I could once hear._

I bolted upright, my hands reaching out for something to grasp as sadness and anger filled my body, overwhelming my mind and causing my breath to come out ragged and deep.

 **Stay out of my dreams ningen**

An old rough voice growled through my mind as I felt the body to the other soul that inhabited my mind stand firm, her long tails lashing out at my mind. The lashing of her tails once hurt but now they are just dull reminders of the short temper the demon within me possessed.

I sighed as I got up, the energy that now rolled in my body telling me I would not get back to sleep so easy, "No need to be a mesuinu," I grumbled as I made my way over to the boxes that littered my new apartment that was provided to me by the school. I grabbed one and ripped open the top seeing that held some of my clothes, closing my eyes I spread my arms and whispered a spell which caused the clothes to start hovering before flying towards the light brown chest of draws next to my queen bed.

Might as well practice my magic while I'm awake, magic isn't my strength, Jigoku Koinu being a demon of death and if I am ever to leave this school I'll need good grades in every subject.

Akumanotouna is a boarding school for demon containers such as myself, there are four classes in total, Magic, combat, healing and seduction. Combat I've got hands down, healing I have never tried before, magic I'm alright and seduction, well I've already failed.

Jigoku Koinu growled within my head as she lay down. I continued with unpacking using my magic as I ignored the old wolf bitch. I really couldn't be bothered dealing with her shit.

About an hour later I finally finished unpacking and went for a shower changing into a pair of black yoga pants, a dark red singlet and pulled on my trainers, I pulled my long light pink hair into a messy bun on my head and put on my head phones, blaring some AC/DC in my ears. Heading towards the door I grabbed my school card shoving it into my phone case.

I locked the door as I left and decided to go for a quick 10 minute jog before my first class started. Passing by some girls I could faintly hear one, a red head wearing glasses whisper to the two blonds, "Her room, take everything."

Spinning around I growled and grabbed her by her collar, my head phones flying out of my ears as I pulled her down to my short height, "Go near my room and I'll break all your ribs and make sure no one can recognize your body."

She paled as one of the blonds ripped her from my hands, as she stood up strait the red headed cat demon glared, her nails turning into long pink claws, "I'll make you regret that you mutt!" Her two friends jumped at me, one trying to grab my hair as the other went for my torso.

I grabbed the blond heading for my hair and pushed her into the other, making them tumble into the red head who pushed them away as she pounced at me, her claws got my arm before I got a hold of her, she tried scratching me again but I brought my leg up, hitting her chest and causing her to slide across the hall way.

I stalked towards her, wanting the feeling of her blood on my hands as I howl but before I could take a step again my body froze, a howl of anger left my body as I tried moving, "Honestly Karin starting things again?"

I stern voice spoke behind me and I watched as Karin paled, "The mutt started in Tsunade-Sama!" I could smell the sweat on the red head and hear her heart beat speed up as someone came to stand beside me, from the corner of my eye I could see a tall busty woman with long blonde hair and I could smell wolf all over her.

I growled and tried forcing myself to move but whatever spell held me wouldn't allow me to move, "For one I'm a wolf and for two don't act innocent! I could hear you planning on raiding my room!" The women placed a hand on me and all of a sudden I could move again, I relaxed my body as I growled low and deep.

The women Tsunade walked towards the red head and I watched as she slapped the girl who cried out and held her cheek, stumbling to gain her footing, "A weeks of detention for you and the other two girls, apologize to Sakura right now or I'll let her rip you to shreds, you know the punishment for stealing Karin."

I smirked as I raised an eye brow at Karin who sighed and apologized, her head held low as she walked away.

"Now get to class Sakura before I give you detention as well," I bowed and jogged of toward the large building that the guy who had showed me around yesterday had informed me was the Combat class.

Upon entering the class I couldn't help buy gap at the two miss matched teachers in the middle of the large arena.

The tallest of the two had black hair that looked as if was stilled by a bowl, big bushy eye brows and he wore a green jumpsuit with orange weights on his arms and legs. The other had silver spiky hair, wore a mask over his mouth and was ready a porn book, Ichi Ichi paradise I think it read.

"So good of you to join us girls," The bowl cut guy pulled a thumbs up pose and I watched as Karin and the two blonds hurried past me, I growled at the last blond who jumped slightly, laughing towards myself I went and took a seat towards the back of the arena.

Translation

Jigoku Koinu (Hell puppy) (Japanese)

Oneesan (Older sister) (Japanese)

Ookami Shinpaku (Wolf heartbeat) (Japanese)

Akumanotouna (Demonic) (Japanese)

Ningen (Human) (Japanese)

Mesuinu (bitch) (Japanese)

Subjects

Magic (Monday) - a class taught by Iruka, in Magic you'll learn to do anything magical wither it be hovering things or producing things out of thin air.

Combat (Thursday) - Taught by Kakashi and Guy, you'll learn to fight in all sought of combats, from sword fighting to boxing.

Healing (Wednesday) - Taught by Shizune, you'll learn to heal yourself and others.

Seduction (Tuesday) - Taught by Kuranai, only for the girls.

L.O.D (Friday) - instructed my Asuma, every Friday instead of classes students are allowed to challenge and kill whoever they please as long as it is a student.

Please review or favor, or just do whatever you want :)


End file.
